Can I kill my brother?
by JeT'aimeFrance
Summary: When Arthur gets told to kill Alfred... can he do it?


**Ok I have no idea what happened with my story before… It went weird… :I idek… but this is the real story~! Sorry to anyone who wanted to read it before… :/ I really don't know what happened. Oh and it's my first Fanfiction ever so yeah…**

* * *

I sat there, up on the roof, sweat running down my body making me shiver as the cold winter wind whipped around me. I was on a mission, well actually… an assassination. My target? Alfred F. Jones. My former brother and murderer of the royal family of England. I don't know his motives; all I know is that I was sent out to kill him. Now you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I am part of the secret services in the UK (also known as UKAS) and number one assassin in all of Europe. That's why I was chosen to carry out this task. My boss, being the ever so secretive person he is, gave me the basic details and nothing more, nothing less. The only things I know about this task is 1. Alfred would come to a meeting being held at this building at 10.30 pm and 2. I had to kill him before midnight. Normally I would be fine with carrying out an assassination… but this one… this one is different. This time I have to kill my brother.

A few hours earlier, I was just sitting at home in front of the fire drinking a cup of tea while reading a book, when I got a call from my boss, Luciano Vargas. I sighed and picked up the phone, "Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking."  
"Ah ciao Arthur, I have a new 'assignment' for you. Come to my office immediately" The heavily Italian accented voice on the other line said.  
"Ok I will be there soon," with that I hung up and went to get changed into more suitable clothing. After putting on my green suit and trying to tame my wild hair (which no matter how much brushing I did, kept going back to messy tangled heap) I got into my car and drove to the main office in London.

When I got there I took the elevator up to Luciano's office on the 6th floor. As I walked in his secretary handed me a folder. "Thank you," I said taking it from her. I sat in the chair across from my boss and he looked at me with his cold, intimidating eyes, "Arthur… as I said on the phone, I have a task for you. You may be familiar with the name Alfred Foster Jones?" As he said that name I froze and my blood ran cold. "Yes sir… he is my former step brother," I answer shaking a little as I think back to the day before I became a member of the secret service.

_That day was the last day I saw my step brother. The following day he went back to America to finish school and I started my new job as an assassin for UKAS. Neither of us wanted to be separated but that is what happened, so we decided we would spend our one last day of seeing each other, together. We had so much fun that day, but the next day he was gone._

"What has he done…?" I ask trying to show as little emotion as I could. To be honest I was a little worried. Luciano hesitated a little before saying, "He killed the royal family." To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "He… killed the… royal family?" I choked out. Luciano only gave me a nod. "And the information… is in here?" I ask holding the folder up. Again he nodded. "I'll start preparing as soon as I get home sir" I say before standing up and walking to the door. Just as I was about to step out he said to me in a surprisingly sympathetic voice, "I know he was your younger brother, even if it was only for a little while, but you were the only one I would trust to complete this job." I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him with a sad smile. "I understand sir," I then walked out with a heavy heart.

I went home and got my gear ready for the assassination. I did a mental checklist of each thing. _Black suit? _Check._ Bulletproof vest? _Check._ Badge? _Check. _Night vision goggles? _Check._ Guns? _Check, Check and Check.I was physically ready, I however was not ready mentally. I tried to harden my heart like every other time I had to carry out an assassination, but it wouldn't work. I had to kill him. I had to kill my brother. Why did he do it? The Alfred I knew would never do something like that. He was too much of a 'hero' as he would say. I shook these thoughts out of my head and went to the address that was in the folder. Once there I went around the back, climbed up to the roof and sat down. I checked my watch and it was 9.00 pm. "An hour and thirty minutes… that should be long enough to prepare myself to do this… right?" I ask myself quietly.

I check my gear one last time and then look at my watch, it reads 10.20 pm. "Only 10 more minutes…" I mutter sadly to myself. I gave up trying to prepare myself for this task and decided to watch the traffic pass below me. A few minutes later a black car pulls up in front of the building. As I watch it a man steps out, He has dirty blonde hair (a shade lighter than mine) and is wearing an expensive looking suit. I instantly recognise him as Alfred. I'm shaking as I pull out my gun. I breathe in deeply and take aim. Slowly I put my finger on the trigger and shoot. The sound of my gun going off rang out in the night. I cringe as I watch him fall to the ground, blood pools around him from the bullet wound in the side of his head. I fall to my knees as sobs wracked my body. I was crying so much I didn't realise what I was doing until I heard the sound of a gun going off. The last thought I had was _I'm sorry Alfred. _I smiled as everything went black.

* * *

**So if you liked it leave a comment and give me some advice on what I could improve on maybe? Maybe? Well anyway... bye~! **


End file.
